


The Best Revenge

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [13]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Bullies, Drabble, Gen, Young Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Domovoi didn't hit his growth spurt until he was fourteen.





	The Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. For the prompt "Green".

Domovoi didn't hit his growth spurt until he was fourteen.

" _He's_ a _Butler_?" scoffed one of the bigger boys on his first day at the Academy. "Looks more like the boot-boy, to me! Polish my boots, Butler-boy!"

The retribution for his refusal left him limping for his initial evaluation with Madame Ko.

Bullies are never more prevalent than in a place where fighting is everything – but Domovoi endured, learned to defend himself, learned to fight, learned to fight _back_ , learned to be the best.

The first and only bully who tried to steal Master Artemis's homework woke up in hospital.


End file.
